Pups and the crazy Katie.
This story was made by User:Sonicthefox19 while he was still an anon. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for the story. Lol. :P ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Rocky Chase Katie Zuma ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Story One night, as the pup were heading to bed. Chase: I can't wait for my bath at Katie's tomorrow. {He said wagging his tail.} Rocky: You are? Chase: Yeah! I have this pesky tick that got a hold of me and it really hurts. A bath would be really nice. Rocky: Really? Chase: Yeah, I got it while I was in the woods helping out Little Hootie yesterday. Rocky: How bad does it hurt? Chase: It just itches... for now. It hurts every once in a bit. Zuma: Maybe you can take Wocky for a bath. Rocky: N-No thanks. I'm good. I don't want baths from that crazy girl. Chase: Crazy? She's not crazy when she gives me and the others baths. Are you just letting your fear twist your mind? Rocky: No! It's the truth! She tried to catch me in a bug net! Who does that?! Chase: Bug catchers who mistake you for a bug? Zuma: Giggle Rocky groaned. Rocky: You'll both see one day I guess. I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. Chase: Me too, Zuma, can you make the others go to bed on time for me? Zuma: You can count on me dude. Chase: Great, let's go Rocky. Rocky nodded and they went to their puphouses, curled up, and went to sleep. Rocky began mumbling in his sleep as he dreamed. Rocky was going inside Katie's for his... bath day. Rocky: Great... bath day. {He mumbled.} He got to the counter and looked up... but no Katie. Rocky: Huh? {He looked around, but did not see her.} Katie? He then heard the doors to the salon lock. He turned around and saw Katie. Rocky: Hey Katie... um... why did you lock the door. Katie: To make sure you get your bath silly. Giggle Rocky: Uh... okay. What's behind your back? Katie pulled out a giant cannon. Rocky: What the hey!? Katie: Ryder made me a rocket net launcher. Here Rocky Rocky. {She said aiming it at Rocky.} Rocky: Uh oh. {He said as he tried to make a break for it. But-} Boom Rocky: Yipe! He was tangled in a net. Rocky: Oh no! Katie: Now come Rocky... let's go give you a bath. {She said as she grabbed the netted Rocky as she started laughing weirdly.} __________________________________________________ Rocky woke up inside his pup-house with a jolt. Rocky: Okay, got to stop eating treats before bed. {He said with a yawn as he stretched.} Rocky opened the door to his pup-house and walked out. He then saw Chase running from something. He watched to see what was chasing him and realized that it was Katie... but with a net? Rocky: Okay? Maybe I need to go back to bed after all. I'm seeing weird things. He went back inside his pup-house. He curled up and tried to go back to sleep. Rocky: (Not sure why she's chasing Chase with a net, but she's always seemed crazy to me. That just proves my point. I tried to warn him.) {He thought as he fell asleep.} The End Written by User:Sonicthefox19. Hope you enjoyed. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky